far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Lebedev Mstislav
Colonel Lebedev "Draug" Mstislav serves as the commanding officer of the Aegis Division of DCS. He is currently operating out of the planet Teuthem, telepathically monitoring the locals and assessing the recent rise pirate activity in the area, for potential law enforcement contracts. Biography Lebedev started his Deathless career in the field operations branch of MESCOM, in 3184. He earned his appellation "Draug" for his ghoulish enthusiasm on contracts against Crux assets. He was quickly transferred to the covert branch, as many of the skills he developed playing Psiball lent themselves to assassination work. His ability to transverse any surface expanded possible attack angles and vectors. He could cloak his abilities from the prying senses of metapsions. Best of all he could make guards and targets unable to even think of his presence while he invisibly executed targets with invisible blades and projectiles of telekinetic force. In 3186, Lebedev worked on expanding his Telepathic abilities and while being loaned out often to Aegis Division for interrogations and investigations. This was a relief to Lebedev, as after the second bombing of Thorg there was a change in MESCOM leadership. His closeness to his former boss placed him under much scrutiny by the new Colonel. After much success in his duties he was offered an officer position in Aegis Division, and he became a lawkeeper for hire full time. Lebedev was particularly adept with organizing and performing undercover work. Being able undetectably to contact operatives in the field from kilometers away at any time is invaluable. After successfully rooting out a nasty maltech ring in 3195 Lebedev was promoted to head of the Organized Crime Company, and as soon as the position was available, he gained command of the whole of Aegis Division two years later. Early Life Lebedev was born Cygnus Magnus Yoshirou Kieran a second son in the prominent Magnus family of House Cygnus a few years after the their ascent as the Imperial House. His father was an Engram manufacturer, reknown for developing the dynamic mnemonic language used for more advanced scripting of synthetic memories. His mother was a formerly of House Reticulum, she died in a duel when he was eight years old. Both his father and older brother died in the bombing of Gats. In 3176, after manifesting M.E.S. Kieran left Gats for Hroa as a ward of his namesake and maternal Grandfather and student of the Academy. Kieran made his mark in the Academy Psiball League and was sought after for his versatility as he was talented in both telepathy and telekinesis (used separately of course) and the ability to perceive the psychic manifestations of his oppnents. He was given the moniker "The Bat from Gats" for his occasional tactic of running inverted under the platform when almost knocked out of the ring, to return to the ring from an unexpected flank. Kieran famously saved an elimination by recovering in midair, maintaining enough horizontal speed to run on the surface of the water below the platform, and making the jump back up to the platform. Ultimately Kieran was suspended for a season for accumulating too many multi-discipline infractions (usually cloaking techniques or reading opponents while playing Telekinetic). During this time he turned his focus to his studies, concentrating on Telepathy. After graduating (class of 3182) he chose not to return to Psiball. He took an experimental research position in at the Academy and started training to become a Sophist. Soon after, House Serpens unofficially joined the war against Cygnus. Forseeing imprisonment, Kieran used his grandfather's connections and fled Hroa incognito aboard a Reticulum frieghter traveling outside the Imperial Core. He wandered planet to planet for a few years before being recruited, in 3184, by the former head of the MESCOM of The Deathless. He then adopted the identity of Lebedev (of the swan) Mstislav (Vengeance and Glory). Education Lebedev attended The Imperial Academy of Psionic Learning and Wellness, under his birth name after manifesting M.E.S. at the age of 11 and graduated at 16. He was training to become an Academy Sophist before he was forced to flee before Serpens unofficially joined the war against Cygnus after the latter seized Imperial Prime. Psychic Abilities Telepathy * Facile Mind * Transmit Thought * Far Thought * Suppress Cognition * Reflex Response Telekinesis * Kinetic Transversal * Telekinetic Armory * Telekinetic Expertise Metapsionics * Cloak Powers Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Deathless Members